Time Ticking Away
by KokoRose95
Summary: Another fantacy in my head...
1. Chapter 1

I aimlessly stared at the clock mocking me, wishing time would speed up. The ticking seemed to echo throughout the room lingering there. I averted my eyes from the clock glancing to my left where the desk that had been empty for months was now occupied. I felt his eyes, once again falling upon me. Would he just stop looking at me? I get that he had been gone for the begging of the school year, but jeez I didn't change that much from the summer. Nearly not as much as he did and he had in tremendous ways. When I first saw him enter the room that day I couldn't recognize him. He had gotten extremely taller, muscular, and however weird it seemed he almost looked beautiful. How could anyone like him look beautiful? I'm seeing things. That's all.

The bell finally rang I slung on my coat, and pressed my hat with the pom-pom on the top over my head. I flung my book bag over my shoulder, retreating from the class as fast as I could. I headed down the hall weaving myself through the mess of people finding my friend, Gaia. It wasn't all that hard seeing as she was the only one to attend La Push High that wasn't Quileute. Her mother had remarried and moved here, seeing as her step-father was Quileute is the only way she got in. Sure we were no private school, but might as well be. I guess you could say La Push High was different than most schools.

Her long light red hair falling in curls down her back, her sage green eyes finding my face. She pulled my over from the crowd in the pushing us near the lockers.

"Sloan, calm down what's wrong? Why are you in such a rush?" She asked scanning my face, reading it.

"I'll explain while we walk. There are too many suspicious ears listing." I said trying to make my way out the doors. We walked back in the crowd of people heading out the glass doors. We stepped into the frigid winter cold. Snow began falling from the sky placing itself lightly against our skin.

"So… are you going to tell me?" She asked as soon as we were farther away from the school, walking down the path we only knew about.

"It's him. He's back." I said still in disbelief.

"No way?"

"Yes. I can't believe it. Don't you remember how he acted during the summer?"

"Yeah, that was horrible; I definitely remember how he acted. That ass."

"Gaia!" I exclaimed I seldom ever herd her curse, but she had a very valid point.

"What?"

"So guess how I know. He's in my English class. Oh and he has to sit next to me. Stupid last name of mine."

"And…" She gestured for me to continue, she definitely knew I wasn't done yet.

"Oh right. He kept starring at me the whole period. The whole period Gaia! It was the weirdest thing and he acted as if nothing happened."

"That ass." I laughed she soon joined in with me. I gave her a high five to let her know my pleasure with her comment.

The wind soon picked up, blowing the fresh snow flurries into my face, the hairs on my neck began to rise.

"It's so freaking cold out." I exclaimed.

"Yeah it's never this cold in November. Maybe it's because he's returned." I felt a smile creep upon my face. We had made it off of our trail and now walking along the edge of the highway, heading towards our houses. I sighed realizing we still had a long way to walk in the cold.

I heard the motor of a truck slow down, staying along side of us. The window slowly rolled down. I cocked my head to the left looking into the window of the red truck, seeing who it was. Him.

"Need a lift, Sloan, Gaia?" He asked. Why in the world would he be acting nice? He couldn't possibly hold up this façade for long.

"No were fine." Gaia said coldly. We continued to walk starring straight ahead.

He kept following right along side us.

"Don't you have some where else to be a jerk at?" Gaia asked, always there to stand up for me. I kept quiet.

"Hurtful. Come on its cold out here, much warmer in this truck. And you still have a couple of miles to walk back. What do you say?"

"We'll manage. Now if you don't mind, why don't you go stalk someone else where?"

He swiftly pulled the truck in front of us, coming to a stop. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What the hell?" Gaia exclaimed. "Move your truck."

"Get in where its warm and I will." I could see Gaia about to go into ultimate bitch mode. I pressed my hand on her shoulder, glancing into her eyes giving her a look as to say 'hey free ride from the cold.'

I opened the door the warm air hitting me immediately. It felt so inviting. I slid in beside him, not that I wanted to at all, but if Gaia had it wouldn't have turned out so well. She was a fireball when set off, and trust me you didn't want to press her wrong buttons. She hopped in throwing her bag at the floorboard.

I was jammed up next to his new massive stature crowding most of the truck, Gaia pressed against me. I felt warmth radiating from his body, and if I didn't abhor him it would've been kind of nice. And if, which would never happen again, I still liked him it would've been a great excuse to cuddle against him.

_Whoa, Sloan, stop thinking like that he's an ass, a big ass_. I told my self, why in the world would I be thinking such things like that. Sure I might have before the last month of the summer, but defiantly not now.

We reached Gaia's house, she hurriedly left the truck. Before shutting the door she looked into my eyes.

"Call me later will you?" I advised more than asked. My eyes hinting at my uneasiness.

"Yeah I will catch you later, girl. Thanks." She replied knowing of my nervousness she reluctantly left me in the car with him. I slid towards the door shutting it as I did so. I pressed my body as close as I could to the door, seeming as if I pressed hard enough I would fall through the door.

"Did I do something to upset you?" He asked. That dimwit did he not know what he did. How could he forget? I guess he was just that heartless.

"You know what you did." I said duly. I had no intent of discussing it and tried to stay quiet.

"Well I don't, but I'm sorry for doing what I did." I didn't reply. "Was it that bad?" Still I continued to be quiet and starred at the snow falling onto the earth from the window. "Sloan," he pressed his hand upon my shoulder. I turned my head looking at him then glancing at his had. A silent notion of mine, for get your hand off of me. "Look whatever I did I'm sorry." It was sincere like he meant it, but I would never fall for his lie. The car stopped in front of my house. I reached for the door handle. "Really I am." I couldn't take his lie anymore I jolted from the car and headed swiftly for the door. I ran up the stairs eager to call Gaia, completely ignoring my mom saying something manliness to me. I pulled my phone out of my bag and quickly dialed her number I had memorized by heart. I closed my door, even though it was irrelevant my parents wouldn't listen to the conversation.

"What is it?" She answered eager to know what had happened with him and me.

"Meet me at the cottage and I'll explain everything." I answered knowing she would.

"Ok I'll meet you there." She hung up the phone.

The cottage was hidden in the woods only a place that Gaia and I knew about. We would go and get away from out families there. Mine who seemed to never care what I was doing or noticed me. Gaia's overruling step-father who was awkward about her. A place where we could escape, and be with each other as sisters. I always considered Gaia as my sister seeing as she was my closest friend- well only one for that matter- we shared everything, no secrets between us.

One day we had been walking in the forest when we stumbled upon the cottage, we hand had been that close then, but it brought us together instantly. We ventured in pondering what we had found. We couldn't fathom how the small cottage had still held up on its own. It looked almost as if it had waited for us for someone to find it. We had decided it was from original settlers around La Push that were probably run out sooner or later by my tribe. Even though we had been a very peaceful clan it made no sense to find it on our property without reasoning such as that.

When finding the cottage it was disheveled and fragile. As soon as we made our pact together we fixed up the cottage. My parents not paying attention enough to know what they were giving me money for helped increasingly. Gaia could also ask her mother for lunch money every day while in turn she carried a lunch with her to school. Another trait I loved about her, her amazing cleverness. It never seemed to fail her.

Our cottage had come along over the years, sure it wasn't much but it was ours. All Gaia's and mine. I loved that we had a place to get away from the world, to think, to escape, to live.

I slid my hat back upon my head heading out towards the back door that led unto the woods. I never bothered with telling my parents where I was going, they were too engrossed in their own lives to care. It always felt to me, which was probably true, that I was unplanned that 'oops' I just happened. Same with Gaia her step-father added an immense load of rules on her as soon as her mother married him. So it was her way of retaliating, another thing she did well. I had to lover her for it. I was too good to retaliate against my parents even though they would know. They're so oblivious, I could be screwing every guy in La Push High, but they'd never know or care. They only played mom and dad, if those names should be given to them, when it was absolutely mandatory. They acted as if they were a young couple in their prime doing anything and everything they wanted.

The frigid wind bit at my cheeks causing shivers to be sent down my back. I inhaled deeply as I went into the woods, so many memories with Gaia flowing back. Then without thinking what had happened in the woods with him fled my mind. I immediately pushed it out of my mind not wanting to remember it.

I reached the cottage deeply hidden throughout the trees. I slipped in finding Gaia lighting some lanterns.

"Hey girlie." I exclaimed.

"Hey so tell me. What happened after I left?" She asked still antsy to know.

"Let's get comfortable and then get ready for your ears to be flooded with all my information." I slipped off my boots, jacket and hat, that made my hair fly away filled with static. In my socked feet I ran into the small part of the cottage that held all of our food that never would hold for a while. I grabbed a couple of waters, and snack food. I pitched a water bottle to Gaia, who of course caught my horrible throw. I plopped down by Gaia on the couch that we had racked up enough money to buy. I drug a blanket across us and snuggled next to my best friend.

"So…" She pressed on.

"Ok, ok. After you left I slid as close to the door as I could he asked if he did something to upset me. Well no freaking duh. And I was like you know what you did. Then he has the balls to say he's sorry, sorry Gaia! I didn't say anything and all he did was ask if it was that bad and I continued to sit there then he placed his hand on my shoulder. Well you know how I am with people touching me." She nodded. "Then he said he was sorry that he really was. As if I'm going to believe that crap. It was so weird like he was sincere."

"Whoa Sloan don't even think he was." She instructed me.

"I know not to, but it's just that he's acting different. It's just so…" I was at a loss of what to say.

"Creepy. I mean look at him. He's gone for two months of the beginning of the school year and he comes back looking like he did. Like that Paul guy, remember how he looked from the summer to now."

"Well Gaia it isn't that much of a difference in Paul, he's always looked mostly like that. Now he's just taller, and more of an ass."

"And still a man whore."

"He always will be. Now just watch he'll bring Jared in with him. I just never thought he could…" Gaia immediately cut me off.

"Sloan, stop. Just let it go."

"Fine ok. So do you want to here a song I've been working on?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Be right back I'm going to go get my guitar." I stood from the warmth of being by Gaia and under the blanket, heading back to the small bedroom. I found my guitar heading towards it in the back corner. I stepped forward stumping my foot on the floor falling.

"Are you ok?" Gaia asked from her previous position on the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine." I yelled back. I gazed back at what had caused me to fall. I loose board, _that's weird. Why the hell would the wood be loose here?_ I turned my body around placing the wood back down. To my surprise it was looser than I thought; I steadily picked it up placing it to the side. I looked down at the whole finding something down below. I slowly placed my hand down, clutching the mysterious item. I pulled my hand from the hole placing the wood paneling back in its place. I looked at my find. A book? I opened running my hands along the edge skimming through the pages. No a journal. I soon found that this cottage held more secrets, and untold stories than I thought.

"What's taking you so long?" Gaia asked impatiently from down the hall.

"Nothing." I quickly slipped the journal underneath the bed that had just recently been placed in our cottage. This was one thing that I felt I had to keep from Gaia I didn't know why, but somewhere deep within me was telling me not to. I grabbed my guitar from its place in the corner dragging it out of its case. I felt if leaving it here was better than at my home. Here in the cottage I could actually think and let my music flow.

I went back into the small living room type of room. I sat by the fire place, that was burning small pieces off wood keeping us warm.

"Are you ready?" I asked. "Now I'm not finished so it might not be that good."

"Just shut up and sing."

"Ok."

I began to strum my guitar the new rhythm flowing from me. The verses began gracefully soon after smoothly coming from my mouth.

_I gave you my heart/ I let you own it/ taking all of me/ then slowly it fell apart._

_Not knowing what's wrong/ feeling so strong._

_Letting it get the best of me/ caught only in a dream. _

_Now I know/ what was shown/ behind those eyes/ all the lies._

_Only because I was caught in my dream._

I continued to strum the guitar finishing the unfinished song off. Gaia just stared at me.

"What?" I asked in wonder.

"Sloan." She said barley audible. "Oh my God! Sloan!" She exclaimed much louder.

"What?" I asked shocked at the way she was acting.

"That was amazing! You wrote that?" She jumped up from her seat still excited.

"Yeah. So… It's not like it's different from my other songs."

"Yes it is! It's so much better! And you want to know why?" I didn't get to answer she went on. "Because it's taken from you're real emotions, real experience. I guess you could say one thing he helped you right that song. The song that'll go to the top of the charts.

"Oh hush, Gaia." I let out a sigh, and began to mess around with some cords. I looked up from my guitar. "You really think so?"

"Uh… Would I be telling you this if I didn't think so? I'm here to support you. I'm not going to boost your dreams telling you can do it when you really can't. I don't lie. I am telling you the truth Sloan Evelyn."

"Don't use my middle name." I said smilingly joking with her.

"I can use it when ever I want. Now go put your guitar up before it becomes apart of the fire."

I laid on the bed Gaia by me, she slid under the covers facing her back away from me and the small light the lantern illuminated. I reached under the bed slowly sneaking the journal onto the bed and began to read. I flipped to the first entry, letting my mind scan and memorize the page.

_November 19, 1817_

_I realize it is wrong of me to feel the way that I do. When seeing him my past world with James, it seemed to vanish. All I feel as if I should be with him. I couldn't do that to James no matter how much I wanted to, we've only been engaged for a week. My feelings for the Indian boy have increased so just with one look. When our eyes met it felt as if gravity wanted him to be with me. As if it was fate._

_And now if I think of it my relationship with James isn't what I want. As if my feelings have changed. I cannot defy my father's wishes I know what he wants' for me. Even if my heart aces to change, for the Indian boy. What happened to what I want? Maybe there could be a way for me to sway James' mind. It's seems peculiar to marry James who is seven years my older than I. The Indian boy is my age though. _

_Now it seems as if my heart longs for him, like something is pulling me towards him. Curse my young seventeen year old mind. So inexperienced, not knowing what is real? Lost in a…_

"Go to sleep Sloan, remember we do have school tomorrow." Gaia said groggily pulling me from my reading. I closed the book sliding it back underneath the bed. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the poor girl. Having to get married to someone that much older than her, pedophile. I couldn't wait till I could sneak another glimpse into her life again. I slowly shut my eyes trying to find sleep, but my mind was too absorbed with the thought of the woman and what was to happen. Later in the night my thoughts would leave me and sleep would engulf me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sloan." Gaia's hands gently shook me. "Sloan! Get up!" I groaned which was code for 'piss off' in the morning. "Fine. Be late to school and get in trouble." She said while slapping her hands down.

"I don't wanna go. Screw school." I said half awake.

"Yes you do. We have our week break, just one more day." The week break was for thanksgiving, but no one in La Push celebrated it, well only Gaia and her mom.

"But you're leaving tomorrow." I wined I seriously didn't want her to go and visit her damn family why can't they come visit her. Stupid Thanksgiving!

"I know. Don't make that face. We can come back her tonight, now go get dressed." I went to the small dresser by the bed dragging out some of my clothes. I changed right in front of the window. I lifted my head gazing out the glass. Immediately I froze in fear. I couldn't form coherent words, the ability of speaking and moving gone from my body. _How could the beast that was in front of the window be, it's not possible._ Sure wolves were real, but huge wolves six times my size there's no way in hell. My heart pounded in my chest, my breath taken from me, I began struggling trying to find it. The wolf stared back at me looking into my eyes, no growl, no snarl, just staring at me. The breath from the beast was shown from the freezing air outside. I began shivering from the thought of what it could do to me and without my shirt on I was chilled to the bone.

"Sloan, get your ass moving we're going to be late." That broke me from my gaze. I picked up my shirt tugging it on. I looked back out the window to see if the beast was still there. He was gone nothing there, as if it was my imagination. _That's it that's all it was my stupid imagination playing tricks on me._ I headed down the small hall sliding on my shoes then jacket and hat. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out the door with Gaia.

"Do you have to go tomorrow?"

"Yes, dear. It won't be that bad."

"Yes it will." I said dramatically pretending to cry.

"Brava my darling"-she began clapping- "and the Oscar goes to pause for affect, Sloan for the best show of affection to her best friend." She laughed I joined in.

"It's going to be hell without you."

"You'll manage for a week."

"Like hell. Here let me check my phone to see if my parents are even concerned about me." I said sarcastically. I pulled it from my bag shoving it into Gaia's face. "See they don't give a care in the world, and I'm going to be all alone for a week."

"You'll live, I promise."

"You better be right." I said laughing.

We reached the school hurriedly heading in from the cold into the relatively warm school. We hastily went to our lockers putting the items we didn't need taking the ones we would. I scrolled the dial on my locker, opening with a click. Papers came fly at me, not just any papers my lyrics with guitar cords. I frantically bent down and began picking up the mass amount of papers. Another person was helping me, not Gaia hers locker was on the other side of the hall. It was him. I looked up from the floor his eyes quickly catching mine.

"Here." He said handing me my papers. I bent up forgetting my locker was open.

"Dammit." I immediately clutched my head.

"Are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." I said coldly. I stuffed my lyrics back into my locker slamming it shut. I slung my bag back over my shoulder heading towards Gaia's locker.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know. My lyrics fell from my locker and he helped me pick them up. Jeez!" I ran my hand over my head again. "Oh and then I hit my head on my locker."

"You're so clumsy Sloan, and yet you dance."

"Don't ask me." She smiled. The bell rang and we headed towards our first periods starting the long, endless day.

"Miss Travis, excuse me Miss Travis." Mr. Hobbs said to me, I completely ignored him still doodling on my paper, lost in my own world.

"Sloan he's talking to you." The girl sitting beside me, who I had no clue who she was said.

"Yes Mr. Hobbs?" I asked still in my daze.

"Please pay attention." He instructed then went back to his lecture. God how I hated his class, sure I did like history, but I mean do we really have to be learning on Friday. For real man we have a week off do you really think we're going to retain this?

Lunch finally came around the corner, I was so happy. I hated being in class and not being able to see Gaia seeing as we only had two classes together.

"Hey so how's school been?" She asked.

"Like always, sucky."

"I feel ya."

"So anymore commotion with you know who?"

"No and thank God!"

"Two more periods then we can party at the cottage."

"Yeah man." Gaia began eating on her apple. With a mouthful of food she looked at me and began to speak.

"Don't look now but something wicked this way comes." I glanced back behind my shoulder seeing him heading toward our table. He slid by me placing his hands on the table. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. What do you want?" Gaia asked.

"Ladies I was just wondering if you two would like a ride home after school." He asked.

"No. You can go now." Gaia said waving her hands away, he didn't move. "Why aren't you going?"

"Why won't you let me give you a ride home? And why do you always answer for her? She can speak for herself."

"That's none of you're damn business and I answer for her knowing she agrees with me, but she'll just be nice to you and you don't deserve nice. You're wasting our time, so would you go now?"

"That was a little harsh, Gaia." I said quietly.

"No it wasn't haven't you seen the way he has been acting, it's all a trick, don't you dare fall into it." She said advising me as always.

As I walked to my fifth period class, I saw him in the office leaving while I passed by. _Please don't walk by me. Please don't walk by me. Please don't…_

"Hey what class do you have next?" He asked stopping me from my rant inside my head of not wanting him near me.

"Advanced Music, it's for…" he cut me off.

"I know. I have it next, they screwed up my schedule and I had to wait till today to get it switched over." _Great just another class with him! Damn!_

"Well see you there. I have to grab my project from my locker that I'm presenting today." I ran to my locker rummaging through my mess of papers grabbing my project, eager to perform.

The bell rang as I slipped through the door into the class room.

Before the teacher had a chance to call upon someone to go he had to jump in and volunteer. I wondered what he had up his sleeve to perform I never knew he could play an instrument or sing for that matter. He slipped onto the bench of the grand piano centered in the room. _This should be interesting very interesting indeed. _And indeed it was.

He placed the papers in front of him and began. I immediately sat up stick straight in my seat. I knew what he was playing, not because I had heard it. No I had never heard him play or sing till today. No, not that at all.

I knew because it was my song. Mine! I had written it when I was still in love with him and it was the only one I hadn't burned because I figured it was actually worth something.

He soon began singing.

_Not knowing what is right/caught up in your own life._

_Never noticing that I'm here/ when will you ever care._

Then it led to the chorus.

_When will you see me/ know me/ open the closing doors._

_When will you hold me/ love me/ tell me that I'm yours._

_When will you seem to care/ and notice that I'm here._

Immediately after class was over I pulled him aside before going into our last class. Gaia would be in for it after school. She'd definitely be getting an earful.

"Here," he handed me back my music. "Thanks Sloan. I hoped you got the message." _What message the only message in my song was to get him to notice how in love I was with him? Wait… _I noticed him beginning to walk away from me.

"Don't walk away from me," I demanded waving my paper filled hand. "You stole my song! What the hell Jared?"


	3. Chapter 3

"No and then he stopped me after class to talk to me." I said while clutching the blanket closer to my body.

"What did he have to say? I still can't believe that, that ass stole you're music and the song he sung. There must be something seriously wrong with him." Gaia said still contemplating the ordeal, she wasn't the only one who had no clue what was up.

"No so here's the big thing. So after class he stopped me and he said, 'hey I know you have to catch up with your friend, but sometime during this week off when you aren't spending it with her. Will you stop by my house we seriously need to talk about some things? I would like to know what I did to you to make you hate me so much.' And that's when you showed up and perfect timing by the way. Now I have no clue what's going to happen while you're gone."

"Just ignore him."

"But he's so persistent."

"Stop falling into his trap."

"I'm not."

"And you better not when I'm gone."

"I promise."

"What do you want to watch?" Giga asked while going over to the wall looking through the selection of movies.

"The Hangover!" I yelled wanting to watch a comedic movie rather than love story. I didn't want to deal with all of the love bull.

I stood up grabbing the steaming kettle from the stove pouring the water into the mugs. I brought the cup to Gaia and held mine with both hands letting the heat warm them instantly. I began sipping on the tea as we set on the bed and talked.

"I don't understand any of it." I said as Gaia took a gulp of her tea spitting it back in sticking her tongue out. "Hot?"

"Yeah, a little too hot."

"Ok Goldie locks." She giggled hitting me softly on the head.

"Yeah it's strange, but don't worry you'll be fine while I'm gone. You can probably stay here for the week. That way he won't know where to find you and you won't have to deal with you're parents. It's not like they ever care where you are anyway."

"I wished they did, though. You know it might be every kids dream to not have their parents care for them, but I just want them to so bad. I rather have them be the strictest parents ever rather than how they are. You know?"

"Yeah I understand you perfectly." She sat her cup on the night stand and flipped her back toward me. "Goodnight, Sloan."

"Night, Gaia, sleep well."

I held half of my body off of the bed as I reached for the book placed under our bed. I flipped it open picking up where I hand left off.

_Lost in a dream. My pathetic hopeless dream._

_November 30, 1817_

_The days grow longer; each one I spend with James seems to drag on forever. My heart aches for change. I can no longer live with the same day to day routine of a boring life. _

_I feel it slowly killing me. A painful, drug out death I would wish for no one to have it placed upon them._

_December 5, 1817_

_The days grow colder such as my love for James. I don't feel any shame in what I did today. It made me feel real, alive. _

_Living._

_I walked through the woods today finding a cottage, a secret place only I know about. My secluded place where he can't find me, where no one can unless I want them to._

_I can't help but feel so free and I love every bit of it._

_December 11, 1817_

_I ran into him today. I couldn't help but stay with him for the time that I did. I pulled him into the cottage and found out so much about him. _

_Miraculously the Indian boy speaks English and it's very clear also. I loved listing to him talk for hours. _

_He is the next chief of his tribe, such a big role for him to play. He feels pressured to lead his people, afraid he can't live up to his father's greatness. He is so fascinating, everything intrigues me about Kinowa._

_He has this look in his eyes as he loves everything about me. Such adoration filled in his chocolate orbs. _

_Somehow I can't help but feel the same about him. I know now not to fight my feelings, for him. I know they're here and I must make them evident._

_December 17, 1817_

_I walked through the woods again today hoping to find him. Instead I ran across something that shouldn't exist in this world._

_A wolf._

_This wolf wasn't like any wolf ever seen before. It was taller that a person on all fours. And its eyes were so human like, and now that I'm thinking about it they seem so much like Kinowa's. How could that even be possible? The beast with black fur just stood and stared at me and as peculiar as it is, the beast's eyes held the same adoration that Kinowa's do for me. The beast never harmed me at all. _

_Something is going on around La Push and I will figure it out. _

I would've continued reading if it weren't for the fact of me falling asleep, the book falling to the ground with a thud.


End file.
